1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks for vehicle wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to external wheel locks primarily designed for all terrain vehicles (i.e., “ATV's”), which are also adaptable for use with motorcycles, bicycles, cars, trucks, small airplanes, or other vehicles. Known prior art wheel locking systems of the this general type are classified in United States Patent Class U.S. Class 70 Subclasses 225 and 226, and Class 188, Subclass 32.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantages provided to hunters and outdoorsman by modern all terrain vehicles (i.e., “ATV's”) are well known and numerous. These highly maneuverable and dexterous machines greatly increase the hunter's mobility and operating range. They are relatively quiet, safe, and easy to use. However, their relatively light weight is a mixed blessing—thieves find lightweight advantageous!
Even if the ATV is locked through conventional means, a determined thief who discovers the ATV in the woods can push the vehicle towards and up a loading ramp for a quick escape in his truck. With a concerted effort, a thief and one or two accomplices can push the conventionally locked ATV a half mile or so down logging trails where it can be temporarily hidden. After parking the ATV, the unsuspecting owner may have walked a relatively long distance into the woods where his or her tree stand is deployed. At such distances the noise generated by the thieves may not be heard. For these and other reasons it has been recognized that dependable accessory locks are necessary and valuable, and many vehicle-related locks have been developed. However, most known locks have disadvantages.
For example, electronic alarms such as ignition-blocking circuits can often be bypassed by suitable “hot wiring.” Even when and if such systems function properly and either warn the owner of the attempted theft or prevent the vehicle from starting, the thief may have seriously damaged the vehicle. Mechanical contrivances such as steering wheel locks can be easily defeated in a matter of seconds simply by cutting through the plastic steering wheel. On the other hand, some externally mounted designs, known as “outboard” wheel locks or “chocks,” can be quite effective in immobilizing the vehicle to which they are attached. Typical external locks can be effective for boat trailers, snowmobile trailers, motorcycles, or other small, wheeled devices that are parked and left unattended. Unfortunately, available wheel chock devices are heavy, cumbersome, expensive, and difficult to install. In other words, typical external chocks are unsuitable for use by hunters who must travel lightly through the words, often in the dark over rough terrain.
There is a favorable market for light-weight, strong and reliable chock-type wheel locks that are especially adapted for small vehicles and trailers, especially ATV's. Such a device is ideal not only for protection against theft, but for safely storing certain vehicles or trailers so that they will not injure young children who might be tempted to drive or move them when their parents or guardians are inattentive, absent, or careless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,981 to DeLuca, issued Nov. 25, 1997, discloses an anti-theft vehicle wheel lock for temporarily immobilizing a wheel of a vehicle. The wheel to be immobilized rests upon a ground engaging chock. The wedge-shaped chock mounts an angularly displaceable facing bar that can be rotated relative to the ground. The facing bar, which abuts the wheel, mounts an adjustable, transverse engaging bar whose body touches the tire tread. A projecting J-shaped hook portion of the engaging bar is drawn into the wheel well on the opposite side of the facing bar to penetrate and enter the wheel well. The engaging bar is thus juxtapositioned such that the chock and the wheel are mechanically coupled, preventing wheel rotation and thus vehicle displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,121 issued to Leonard on Aug. 11, 1992 discloses a portable trailer wheel chock for temporarily locking vehicle wheels. A generally pyramidal enclosure cradles a portion of the wheel to be locked. A generally “U”-shaped wheel-engaging jaw is rotatably supported by the chock. The jaw has telescopic base segments supporting opposed, inwardly extending stubs that can engage opposite wheel well portions to captivate the wheel. A padlock secures the chock in a captivating position, such that the jaw stub ends sandwich the captivated wheel between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,462 issued to Apsell on Apr. 11, 1989 discloses an external wheel locking clamp with a chock portion that is not placed against the ground. The clamp must be secured by external lug bolts fitted to the inner wheel hub. The clamp peripherally surrounds the tire with cooperating, first and second interlocking L-shaped members that captivate the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,245 to Metz issued May 21, 2002 discloses a wheel chock against which the wheel rests. An elongated, handle pivoted to the lower chock projects upwardly adjacent a side of the captivated wheel. The handle has an intermediate portion connecting upper and lower substantially orthogonally to each other. The handle is formed from a hollow continuous tube with the lower end thereof adapted to rest on the ground beneath the wheel chock.